Lily, Meet James
by BballStardust41
Summary: **Short Story** Lily and James meet for the first time years and years before Hogwarts...


A/N Another short story that just popped into my head and when short stories pop into my head, I can't deny them the privilege of being written and read. Um... yeah or something like that. Anyway if you like it review. If you don't review anyway. I don't mind flames, I just love getting reviews even bad ones. *_* Thanks!  
  
  
  
Lily, meet James.  
  
Early one Saturday morning, a small girl of about four with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes, took a trip into London with her mother.   
"Mummy!" she exclaimed as they passed a toyshop, "Look at that doll, it's so beautiful. May I have it pleeeeeeeeasssssssssssse?!" she begged.   
"I'm sorry honey not right now, maybe for your birthday."  
"But mum that's not for," she paused to count on her fingers, " for a long time." She finished.   
"No," her mother replied simply, "Now come along, Lily. We still have some shopping to do for Aunt Marla's birthday."  
Lily crossed her arms stubbornly and stuck her lip out in a pout. "No. It's not fair. I want that doll."  
"Lily, I told you no. Now come along or you're going to be in big trouble." Her mother warned.   
"Fine." Lily said grudgingly. She however had no intention of following her mother. She watched her mother disappear into the crowd of people standing near by, presuming her daughter was right behind her.   
Lily then smiled to herself, praising her own cleverness and walked into the toyshop. She was amazed by everything she saw in there. There were electric trains and skipping ropes and board games of all kinds. After a few moments she remembered her mission and started about looking for the doll she had seen in the window.   
On the way to the window, she came across a boy, about her age with unruly black hair and blue eyes hidden by round black glasses standing at the check out counter with his mother.   
"Hi. Did you forget to brush your hair?" She asked.  
"Hi. No it's always like this." He replied. Then noticing she was alone asked, "Where's your mum or dad?"  
"None of your business." She retorted.   
"Fine. What's your name?"  
"Lily."   
"That a neat name, mine's James."   
"Well then, hi, James."  
"What're ya looking for?" James questioned.   
"A doll." Lily replied.  
"Oh. I don't like dolls. They're stupid. All these muggle toys are. I'm buying a train for my cousin. He a muggle."  
"I don't know what you're talking about or what a muggle is but dolls are not stupid!" Lily exclaimed.   
"Are too!"  
"Are not."  
"Are too!"  
"ARE NOT!"  
"Yuh huh!"  
"Nuh uh!"  
"YUH HUH!"  
"NO THEY AREN'T. DOLLS AREN'T STUPID SO THERE!"   
At this everyone in the store turned and looked at Lily and James.  
"James!" A voice began, "What in the world are you doing? Who is this," She asked spotting Lily.  
"Oh this is Lily."  
"Hullo." Lily said cheerily, thinking that she had won the argument.   
"Hello Lily. Where are your parents?" Lily cocked her head at James' mom when she realized she was wearing not jeans and a T-shirt but robes of some sort.   
" I lost her a long time ago. I was just coming to look at the doll in the window when I met James here." Lily answered after a minute.  
"Stupid dolls." James muttered.  
"Are not!." Lily whispered.  
"Are too."  
" Stop that right now James. Oh my, your mother must be worried to death. Come on honey we're going to find her."  
"Ok." Lily said, appearing to have forgotten the doll in her argument with James.  
James' mom took Lily's hand on one side and James' in the other and walked them out of the store. They found Lily's mom almost immediately because of her distinctive red hair.   
"Lily!" she exclaimed, looking as though she were close to tears, "Where were you? I thought you were right behind me but then I looked back and..." Then she picked up Lily and hugged her. After a lecture about never running off again, she acknowledged James and his mum who had been waiting politely.   
"Thank you so much for bringing her back." She said glancing queerly at the woman's robes. "How can I ever repay you?"  
"Don't worry about it, dear."   
"We better be going, thanks again. If you ever need a favor just call me." She then gave James' mum her phone number.   
As Lily and her mother departed she heard James mutter, "Stupid dolls."  
"Are not!" she yelled one last time sticking her tongue out at him before disappearing into the crowd with her mother.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Seven Years Later~*~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans a girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take her to her new boarding school. Lily was not an average eleven year old she was a witch and this year she would be attending a new school that specialized in training young witches and wizards. She dragged her heavy trunk behind her looking for an empty compartment. The best she could find already had four people in it. As she entered the compartment four boys looked up at her. One boy had dirty brown hair and brown eyes, on with long black hair that hung in his face and hazel eyes, one with short light brown hair and little beady, watery almost-black eyes, and... A boy with unruly black hair and blue eyes hidden by round black glasses.   
"Hullo." The boy with long black hair stated.  
"Can I sit in here?" she asked.  
"Sure."   
She placed her trunk under a seat and walked over to see what they were doing.  
"We're playing exploding snap. Would you like to play with us?" asked the boy with dirty brown hair.   
"I don't know how to play."  
"We'll teach you." Said the boy with unruly black hair and glasses.  
"Oh by the way, that's Sirius (he pointed to the boy with the long hair) that's Remus, (the boy with dirty brown hair and brown eyes) that's Peter, (the boy with beady eyes) and I'm James."  
James with black messy hair and blue eyes. He looks so familiar...  
"Hi everyone I'm Lily. James, have we met before?"  
"Nah never seen you before in my life."  
Lily with red hair and green eyes. So familiar...  
"I didn't think so." Lily answered.   
And the boys began to teach Lily the fine art of playing the game exploding snap.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
